I Hope It Rains
by SongBird312
Summary: Love's a powerful thing. So is jealousy. So when one love triangle emerges at Single Town Middle School, it naturally has to evolve into a much more complex shape. The goal is to always be one step ahead. The prize is to be the one who gets the guy/girl.
1. Ch 1: You Say Yes

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with my fourth long-term MBC story! **

**And, by your request, the story that has been chosen is obviously I Hope It Rains.**

**Sorry it's been forever. Basically, life's been busy. But I'll try to update as quick as possible.**

**Also, ALL I EVER WANTED NEVER HAPPENED! It'll just work better that way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

There was nothing unusual about today. The sun was shining. There had been a vocab quiz in language arts. We'd all failed miserably at doing pull ups in gym class. Absolutely nothing unusual.

"Hey Cath," Danny said as he joined me at my locker.

"Hey," I replied, finishing putting my books away. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good," Danny answered, leaning against the locker next to mine. He had his hands in his pickets, his hair was just slightly out of place, and the sun sneaking in from the windows across the hall was making his eyes shine like they had glitter in them. He looks so hot- I mean cool! Cool. That's what I meant…

"Cathy?" Danny asked, his hand waving in front of my face. "You in there?" I must've gotten lost in my thoughts without realizing it. My cheeks started to feel warm, which probably meant that they were getting as red as fire trucks.

"S-sorry. I'm here," I stuttered, snapping myself back to reality. Gosh, why did I have to be so awkward around guys? "W-what did you say?"

"I asked if you could give me some advice," Danny repeated, not sounding annoyed like I thought he would. "You see, there's this girl I like, and I want to tell her that I like her. But I don't know if she likes me back. So I don't know how to go about telling her how I feel without looking like an idiot. I mean, I never know what to say around her!"

_Kinda like how I never know what to say around you?_ I thought. I had to admit, I was a little disheartened that Danny was coming to me for relationship advice. Wait, Danny and I are just friends. We're nothing more. This shouldn't upset me…. Why does this upset me?

"Oh. Well, uh, you could always just go for it and tell her how you feel," I suggested, getting over my small mental rant. "Then again, I don't know if it's common for boys to just tell a girl they like them. It seems that boys don't like to do that. Girls seem to do it all the time. Maybe it's a pride thing. I don't know. But I think it'd be so romantic if a guy did just come out and admit that he likes a girl. Cause no guy does that these days. It'd be like something out of a movie. But then again, I could be wrong about everything and…."

"Cath, you're babbling again," Danny said, putting a finger to my lips to stop me. I felt my face get hot again. Why is it that when I want to talk to Danny, I either talk too much or say nothing at all?

"Sorry," I said against his finger. A mischievous glint flashed across Danny's eyes and a similar smile spread across his lips.

"Romantic for a guy to admit his feelings, huh?" he asked, taking his finger away. "Is that your final answer?" I thought for a moment, realized that I didn't want to risk further humiliation, and nodded.

"Awesome. Thanks. You don't know how much help you've just given me," Danny said, looking down quickly. Then he directed his gaze directly at me. "Cathy Smith, will you be my girlfriend?"

Now that caught me off guard.

"I've liked you for a while now," Danny continued, smiling shyly. He looked away again. "But I just didn't know how to tell you. And I figured that the best way would be to ask you how."

I really didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"So, is it a yes?" Danny asked nervously. Like he needed to be nervous.

"Yes!" I said with way more enthusiasm than intended. I've come to learn that I'm not the best at holding my feelings back. But I think Danny knew that. And it obviously didn't bother him seeing as though he wanted to date me. Oh my gosh, Danny wants to date me. Oh my gosh, Danny and I _are_ dating. OH MY GOSH!

"Yes," Danny repeated with finality. He offered his hand to me. "Shall we to the clubhouse?" I took his hand with a giggle.

"Of course," I replied. And with that, Danny and I walked out of school, together. And not together like we had been all of the previous times. We were really together this time. The day may have began usual, but ended extraordinary.

**Wendy's POV**

I honestly could not believe my eyes. I'd been in that exact situation before. Innocently putting my things back in my locker when Danny had come up, leaned on the locker next to mine, looking all perfect. And then, after a short conversation, he'd asked me out. But this time, I wasn't the girl at the locker. Cathy Smith was and I was the girl watching from across the hall.

And I have to admit, this is the worst view I've ever had of anything.

Danny and I went out for ten months, which ended five days ago. Now you tell me, is it wrong for me to feel a little mad that Danny's got himself a new girlfriend already? Uh, no.

I can't help thinking that it was me. That I did something wrong that caused him to leave me and go to her. Or if he was secretly cheating on me and was now making his secret girlfriend official. But Cathy wouldn't have agreed to something like that.

But it doesn't matter what Danny's reasons for asking Cathy out are. In fact, the reasons we broke up don't really matter at this point either. All that matters right now is how I'm going to get revenge; how I'm going to make Danny love me again.

And I know just the guy to help me.

**Who's the guy? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R please! =)**

**I'll try to update as quick as I can! I promise!**

**Read on!**


	2. Ch 2: I Say No

**Chapter 2! I've been having idea problems with this story. But I've been thinking through it, and have finally found a way to continue. And if you have any ideas of suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**

**Sorry for the super slow update!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

"No," I said, slamming my locker shut for emphasis.

"Why not?" Mark asked, leaning against the locker next to mine. I'd opened the door to try to get him to leave. But he hadn't. He'd had a mission and wasn't going to leave till he was done. So I'd had to listen to his crazy plan that unfortunately involved me.

"Because it'll never work," I said, starting to walk away towards the lunchroom. "A plan like that would only work in the movies."

"Says who?" Mark asked as he caught up to me.

"Says anyone who thinks realistically," I replied.

"Anything you think can become a reality if you give it a try," Mark countered. I had to give him that one. I personally thought the same thing. But why should I give Mark the satisfaction?

"Still, I say no," I responded, pushing through the doors into the cafeteria. I walked right over to the table where I usually sit with Cathy and the boys and set down my books. And Mark still followed me. I was starting to compare him to a puppy. He just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come on. If you're gonna say no, at least give me a better reason," Mark said, making it clear that he wasn't leaving until I said yes. Sure, his words made it sound like a good reason could shake him, but I know Mark better than that. We've been in class together since first grade. I think I've got him down like a book. But you never really know….

"A better reason? How about I don't want to hurt my best friend?" I asked. "Actually, make that two of my best friends." And the truth comes out. But not everyone can handle the truth.

"They won't get hurt," Mark answered. "Weren't you listening to the plan at all?" I shook my head. I'd started tuning him out after the first few words. I just got the basic gist of break up Danny and Cathy.

"Really? You're good at pretending like you're listening then," Mark commented, slightly distracted for a minute. "Anyway, like you would've known if you'd heard a work I'd said, the plan will end without Cathy or Danny getting hurt at all. Danny will end up with Wendy again, and Cathy will have me. All's well that ends well."

"But how can you be sure that'll work?" I asked. "There's no hard evidence that Danny and Wendy still like each other. They did just break up after all. And there's even less hard evidence that Cathy likes you."

"But I like her," Mark admitted.

"So?" I asked.

"And I'm awesome," Mark continued.

"And?" I asked, confused at how that was at all important to the situation.

"Well isn't that enough of a reason for her to like me too?" Mark asked in reply like I should've known that all along.

"No, no it doesn't," I said, shaking my head slowly. Mark stopped and thought about that for a moment.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter how we'll end up together in the end right now. It'll just happen, okay?" he said after a minute, ready to move on to a different topic. I could tell by the look in his amber eyes that he was going to be thinking of a new reason for Cathy to pick him later. Now what he was going to say next was the big question.

"Alright, whatever you say," I sighed, sitting down and pulling out my lunch box.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Mark asked, leaning on the table and staring me straight in the eye. I stared back for a few minutes.

"Well," I said. Hope flashed in his eyes. "No." Mark put his head down in defeat.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked, pulling his head back up.

"Perhaps," I said with a shrug.

"Could you give me an answer by Friday?" Mark asked, with a hopeful glance.

"Sure," I said.

"Yes! Alright, see you later then Sam," Mark said before walking away to wherever he usually sat at lunch.

I shook my head again. Boys can be so weird.

"Hey Sam!"

I looked up to see Cathy and Danny walking up to our table. Their hands were lightly joined together. I smiled at how sweet that was. Now why on Earth would I want to break that up?

"Hey guys," I said in reply as the two sat down next to me. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Hey, do you get that thing we did in math?" Danny asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah. It's actually really easy. You just have to write out the equation, then switch x and y, multiple t by r, then take n times that number and…" I began, but stopped when I noticed that Danny looked even more confused than before. "Just ask Chris to teach it to you later. Speaking of, where is Chris?"

"He forgot something in his locker," Cathy explained, jerking her head towards the door that lead towards out lockers.

"Next weeks history homework?" I asked with a smile.

"I believe it was the science homework in two weeks," Danny replied. The three of us laughed.

"Speaking of homework, did you finish yours from last night?" Cathy asked Danny, her tone serious but her face smiling.

"Um, about that," Danny said nervously before fumbling around his backpack to find the worksheet we'd had to complete on chemical formulas.

"Some things never change," I said, shaking my head for what felt like the millionth times that day.

**So Mark has a plan too. Will Sam say yes? **

**Why should she? Hmmm…**

**Predictions welcome!**

**Find out what'll happen next in Chapter 3!**

**Read on!**


	3. Ch 3: If It'll Help

**I've finally figured out a way to get this story going again. Here's to hoping that it'll work out and all of you awesome readers will enjoy it!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

"Hey Chris, I have to ask you a question," a sweet voice asked from behind the door of my locker. I closed the metal door and stared straight into Wendy's shimmery green eyes.

"Is it about math? I've already explained it to four people so far, so I think I've finally figured out the best method of making it simple," I said.

"No, no. It doesn't have to do with math. Or school at all really," Wendy answered, brushing away a strand of her wispy blonde hair out of her eyes. "What I wanted to ask is if you could help me prepare for an audition. You see, I'm trying out for this role and I really want to be prepared. And the girl I want to be, Tessa, is the main love interest for the main guy, Chase. And I was wondering if you could, or we could, kind of… you know… pretend to be like, dating so I can sort of, feel what it's like to be in a real relationship?"

Well that was an odd request. And I've gotta be honest, I would have much rather preferred a math question.

"So let me get this straight: you want to pretend to go out with me so you can get into character for an audition?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's about it," she replied. "I know it sounds a little… quirky. But trust me, that's the best way for me to prepare to get this part."

I thought it over. Danny had just broken up with Wendy five days ago. And I didn't want him thinking that Wendy and I were going out, even if it wasn't for real.

"I don't know…"

"It's not like it'd be anything serious," Wendy said in what I assume was a reassuring tone. "No one would even have to know."

"Yeah, like that's possible," I commented. Nothing was kept secret around here; no one could keep any relationship quiet.

"Okay, so maybe some people will found out," Wendy admitted, her shoulders dropping a little in submission. "But, please? It will really help me. Please!"

"Well…" I said, sort of considering it. I mean, if it'll help her...

"Please!" Wendy pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay," I finally agreed. "If it'll help you out, I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Wendy said, bouncing on her heels happily before throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. It felt awkward, for me at least.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna make this really fun," Wendy said as she pulled away, keeping a hold on my hands. "You're a bit of a nerd, but I think a little bit of brain power's kind of cute. I can definitely live with that. You're also a little taller than me, and my mom says the boy should always be taller, so we've got that covered. And I've also always thought you had the most gorgeous eyes. And now seeing them closer, I've figured out I was right."

I didn't know how to respond to any of that. I couldn't decide whether I was supposed to be offended or complimented. Either way, I knew that this little act was going to get a little difficult if Wendy was going to talk like this all the time.

"And you wanna know something else? You're even cuter when you're nervous," Wendy added. I guess my indecision came of as nervousness. "Now come on, boyfriend. Let's get practicing."

"Uh, just one question," I said before our little charade began. "When's the audition?"

"In three weeks."

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Cath, I need to ask you something," I said to my blonde friend as we were walking to gym class.

"What's up?" Cathy asked.

"Well, Mark asked me something earlier. And I need you're help to figure out what I should do about it," I said. "He asked me to help him break up you and Danny. And…"

"And you're questioning whether to help him or not?" Cathy asked, anger hiding in her tone.

"NO! Never! I'm questioning how I should screw up his plan," I quickly sorted out. "I don't know if I want to like, just turn him down or mess with him a little bit."

"Oh, definitely mess with him. But I'd go to Danny about that. He's better with the evil schemes than I am," Cathy replied. "And I must admit, you had me worried there for a minute." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I would never, ever in a million years do that to you," I said. "No matter how many times Mark begged." Cathy smiled and so did I.

"So what are we doing in gym class today?" I asked as we entered into the gymnasium.

"Dodge ball," Cathy answered.

"Great. I love dodge ball," Danny said as he materialized behind us. "And by the way, have you guys heard anything about…."

"Hey, do you three know if Chris and Wendy are really going out?" Jeremy asked us. I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth gap open. Chris was what?

"I think I've got your answer," Cathy said with uncertainty, pointing towards the door where Chris and Wendy entered the gym, holding hands.

"Oh yeah. Dodge ball's gonna be fun today," I said.

**I love to hear from you guys. Reviews appreciated; good and bad. **

**Read on!**


	4. Ch 4: Dodgebrawl

**Chapter 4!**

**Cathy's POV**

"I'm scared," I whispered to Jeremy. The dodge ball game had began. Jeremy, Sam, and I were on the same team. Danny, Chris, and Wendy were on the other team. Sam's throws seemed to be aimed at either Chris or Wendy's head, and they were getting closer each time. Am I the only one who senses the jealousy?

"Of what? Sam?" Jeremy asked as he dodged a shot thrown at him by someone on the other side. (I didn't see who.)

"Yes. What happens if she actually hits one of them?" I asked in reply. "That'd be horrible!"

"Because she'd feel bad?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, cause Wendy would come back at her for revenge," I answered, throwing a ball at Eric Hyde. It missed him and pegged Lindsay Gregory. Oops.

"I see your point," Jeremy said with a nod. "And I think I have a solution for you. You could always just…." _SLAM!_

A dodge ball slammed right into the side of Jeremy's face. Mouth gaped open, I looked over to the other side of the gymnasium to see a very accomplished looked Ralph.

"Are you okay?" I asked, quickly helping Jeremy up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Save yourself," he answered with a smile. He was joking with me, a good sign of no permanent damage.

"I'll do my best," I replied as Jeremy left the field.

"Come on, Cath. We've got a game to win!" Sam called to me as she dodged a ball thrown by either Eric Hyde or Noah Hirzel. I couldn't tell which, but Sam chose to aim at Eric and missed him.

"I'm surprised you aren't aiming for Wendy," an all too familiar voice said and Sam and I turned to see Mark looking over at us from a few feet away. Oh great, just what we need right now. A catalyst. Man, Mark really knows how to make a bad situation worse.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because she's dating the guy we all know you've been in love with since kindergarten," Mark replied, dodging a blue ball and whipping the green one in his hands across the court.

"First of all, I didn't like any boy in kindergarten. You all had cooties back then," Sam began sharply. "And second, I do not like Chris like that. He's like, one of my best friends."

"Denial, the most common sign of a crush," Mark commented.

"Watch yourself. I've got a pretty good arm and I don't care if you are on my team," Sam retorted.

"She's not kidding," I added.

"HEADS UP, SMITH!" I squeaked, and ducked from the yellow ball that came hurtling at my head in seconds. I heard it hit someone behind me, and turned to see Connie Matisko leaving the court.

"If you've got such a good arm, let's see you throw one over there," Mark challenged.

"I have. Many times," Sam replied.

"You know what I mean," Mark shook his head with a wicked smile. "Let's see you throw one at lover boy. I dare you."

"Oh please. Dares haven't meant anything since fourth grade," Sam said, rolling her eyes and pegging out Noah Hirzel. "See? There you go. I threw one over there and got Noah."

"I dared you to hit Chris," Mark corrected. "Unless you're chicken."

"I'm not scared to hit him. I'm scared to hurt him," Sam argued. "Best friends thing."

"I'll hit him," I interjected. Sam and Mark both looked over at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Sam whispered hissed, giving me the 'are you serious' glare.

"I said I'll hit Chris if you want me to," I repeated in longer terms this time. "I still have to get revenge on him for something that happened two days ago. I'd be happy to snipe him out for you." Sam's glare intensified.

"Well, if you really want to," Mark said. "But it would be more fun if Sam did it…"

"No. It's fine," I said, shaking my head. "I've totally…" _SLAM! _ "…got this." And then everything got all fuzzy and I think I fell over.

**Danny's POV**

"HEY!" I exclaimed, watching the dodge ball slam into my girlfriend's head as though I was in a dream. I turned to the person next to me, the one who'd thrown it, ready to give it to them. "Why would you…" I expected Roy or Ralph. But it wasn't either of them.

"What?" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the side innocently. Wendy had thrown that ball?

"Y-you threw that?" I asked, not believing that Wendy could've thrown a ball so hard to knock Cathy to the ground. I looked over to see Sam helping her up and over to the side lines. At least she didn't pass out.

"Why?" I asked, turning back to Wendy.

"Danny, it's dodge ball. The point of the game is to hit out your opponents," Wendy replied. If I hadn't dated the girl before, I never would've suspected anything. But I knew to look in her eyes, and I found them looking devious and gleaming with victory.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean you slam them in the face," I responded, regretting the anger that was slipping into my voice.

"That was an accident," Wendy snapped. We glared at each other for a minute.

"You did that on purpose," I said, taking a step closer to her. "You hit Cathy on purpose."

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," Wendy said in reply, stepping closer to me as well. "But why should that matter to you?"

"She's my girlfriend. I kind of care that she just got hit in the head and could possibly be hurt," I responded with a sarcastic honesty.

"And you think…"

"Hey! Guys, calm down," Chris exclaimed, appearing on Wendy's right side. "This is no time to fight." My eyes narrowed. Chris wasn't too good in my book right now either. He'd asked out my ex girlfriend. That broke some rule of the guy code. I don't know which rule, but it was one of them.

"What's a better time than gym class?" I asked coldly.

"A time when there isn't a whole other team of students who're trying to knock us out with…" _SLAM!_ And to prove his unfinished point, Chris got slammed in the head with a green dodge ball and fell to the ground. Wendy screamed from the sudden action, then freaked and knelt down to see if Chris was alright.

I looked across the gym to see Sam looking horror struck and Mark looking very pleased. Sam had thrown that ball. I looked down at Chris, who was refusing Wendy's help and attempting to stand up himself despite Wendy's protests. Whether he was dating my ex or not, Chris was still my best friend. So I did the only honorable thing left to do.

I grabbed a nearby red dodge ball that was rolling on the floor and aimed it at Mark's face. That for sure wiped that stupid grin off it.

**Jealousy causes such problems. Problems that involve actions without thinking. **

**And who can forget the consequences of those actions? =)**

**Read on!**


	5. Ch 5: Running From Your Crazy Ex Lover

**Chapter 5! Sorry it's been so long since I updated!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

It felt very awkward after school in the clubhouse. For I think the first time ever, none of us were talking. I know Danny was mad at Sam for hitting Chris with the dodge ball in gym class. I know Sam was mad at Chris for going out with Wendy. I know I didn't want to be the one that accidentally said something that would set one of them off. And I don't know if Chris knows about the dodge ball thing and is also mad at Sam, or if he's just being quiet like me. Whatever the reasoning, it was way too quiet in here.

So for once, I think we were all a little relieved that the alarm went off.

"Alien alert," Chris stated the obvious, running over to the computer and pressing all the necessary buttons.

"What've we got today?" Sam asked, joining Chris by the screen.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's close. Like, real close," Chris answered. "Almost like it's right in Cathy's backyard."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danny asked, suiting up. "Let's get out there and bust us an alien!"

We all followed Danny's example and ran outside. Nothing was there, but we could hear footsteps. They were fast, like their owner was running. And sure enough, within the next thirty seconds, a boy with silvery gray skin and an antenna sticking out of his head ran into the backyard. Danny raised his gun at him.

"DON'T SHOOT!" the boy exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and holding up his hands in defense. "I'm the good guy!" Danny's gun remained raised.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not taking any chances. Anyone can _say_ they're the good guys.

"My name is Bryce Pietro from the planet Amindis," the boy exclaimed, breathing hard as he tried to regain his breath. "I crash landed here while trying to escape my crazy ex-girlfriend. She's the one you want to watch out for. And I don't know how long we have till she tracks me down here."

I looked at Sam, who looked at Chris, who looked at Danny, who looked back to me. His story sounded real enough. But it didn't take long to whip up a good alibi.

"I'm not lying to you," Bryce said after we remained silent and in fight mode. "Here, I can prove it to you. Or at least the part about who I am. Which one of you is the alien?" After another round of exchanging looks, I raised my hands slowly.

"Okay, now, do you know what the Amindisians do? What are powers are?" Bryce asked, his purple eyes directed straight at me. I nodded.

"You're weather controllers," I said. "You can make the weather do whatever you want."

"Exactly," Bryce replied. "So watch this." He closed his eyes as though he were focusing very hard. The sphere at the top of his antenna changed from a pale blue to a glowing yellow. And as if on cue, gray clouds began to accumulate over my backyard and snowflakes began to fall on us.

"No way," Danny said in disbelief, looking up at the sky. "It was perfectly sunny two second ago."

"Not to mention it's spring," Sam added, catching a few snowflakes on her hand and watching them melt away. She then turned her focus back to Bryce. "You did this?"

"Well yeah. As you said, it's spring, and if what I've learned about Earth's weather is correct, then it shouldn't be snowing here in spring," Bryce replied. "And I don't think your weather contains itself to one yard." I looked across the street to see if what he'd said was true, and it definitely wasn't snowing at the house across the street.

"That's so cool," I said, looking back to Bryce. "But could you possibly make it stop? It's kinda cold." Bryce smiled and focused hard again. The sphere turned yellow and the clouds disappeared.

"Ok, so you've proven who you are," Sam stated. "And I think we can trust the rest of your story." We all relaxed out of fight mode. This guy clearly wasn't a threat to us.

"Awesome," Bryce said, taking a few steps closer to us. "And I meant what I said earlier. We're gonna have to watch out for Phoebe, my ex-girlfriend. She is what you could call the jealous type, as well as the obsessive, vengeful, and crazy."

"Has she been chasing you with any sort of sharp weapon?" Danny asked.

"Many, as well things that shoot and stuff that's on fire," Bryce answered.

"Oh, she is the crazy type," Danny sighed.

"Yeah. And as I said she's on her way her with who knows what kind of weapons. And that's why I came to you guys, for help," Bryce said. "I can't beat her alone. She knows my weaknesses. And once you meet her, you'll know you need more than two hands to take her down. So can I ask you four to help me fight off Phoebe?"

"Of course," I said. "Cause that's what we seem to specialize in here; busting monsters and romantic drama." I need to learn to think before I speak. That was probably the worst thing I could've said right there.

But luckily nothing happened. Sam didn't go off on Chris and Danny didn't go off on Sam. They all just stood there and smiled, acknowledging that I was right. That was close, but luckily the crisis had been averted. For now…

"Can you give us any information about Phoebe? You know, so we could maybe work up a battle plan?" Sam asked. You can always count on Sam to be the one to initiate the plan making. Did she always make the actual plan? No. But she did seem to come up with the plans a lot.

"Sure. Let's see, she's also from Amindis," Bryce began. "She has weather powers too. She'd about three inches taller than me, and she has six arms, and purple skin…"

"Six arms?" Danny interrupted. "She has six arms? How?"

"Some of the Amindisians, like me, look similar to what you Earth humans do. The others, like Phoebe, look more like what I think is called an octopus, except with two less arms and a human body," Bryce exclaimed. "We don't know exactly how it happened, but it's a theory that since Amindis is between Earth and another planet with all of the octopus looking people, we are somewhat of a mix of the two."

"Okay, so we're fighting a love crazy, six armed, weapon wielding alien," Chris summed up the description we'd got. "It may not sound good but I think we've fought worse. We can definitely take her."

"Awesome. Thanks for helping me out," Bryce said with a happy smile.

"Anytime. Now, random thought, but when exactly did you break up with Phoebe?" Danny asked. "Cause that could effect how upset she is with you."

"We broke up ten days ago," Bryce answered. "But five days after the break up, she saw me studying with another girl and, being the jealous type, immediately thought I was dating the other girl and started this whole raging attack thing."

"Ooo, she thought you'd moved on after five days? That's probably why she's so mad; any girl would be if they saw their ex move on so quickly. Especially if the guy broke up with the girl," I said.

"Which I did," Bryce said in response. "You guys really do seem to know a lot about this stuff."

"More than you know," Sam said. And by the way that she'd said it, I knew I'd be getting a story from her later on.

**I felt this story needed a bit of an action line. I'm trying to make it a more romance related, less let's-take-over-the-Earth related. **

**R&R please! I love to hear your opinions and suggestions!**

**Read on! =)**


	6. Ch 6: No Fear Shakespeare

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. School's been very demanding lately. **

**Anyway, I'm back with another chapter! And also, after Valentine's Day early this week, I've been thinking about writing just a short little one shot. If anyone would be interested in reading one, and have a specific couple they want to read about, review or pm me. I've had a bunch of little ideas, but nothing's come out of them yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wendy's POV**

"Ok, so this is the scene that they're going to have me read with the guy at the audition," I said, handing Chris the fake script I'd typed up last night. I had to keep up my audition charade somehow. And I figured that throwing in a little practicing might keep him in the dark longer.

"Alright," he said, looking over the pages I'd handed him. "The whole thing?"

"Yep," I nodded my head.

"It seems a bit long," Chris commented.

"Yeah, but there's so much in it that even though it's longer than a usual reading, it'll really separate the A's from the B's," I replied. "Trust me, if I want that part, I have to be really good at this scene." Chris nodded.

"I understand," he said. "So, I believe you start first?" I smiled and looked down at my own script. Man, I really had this guy fooled. Or he was smarter than I thought and was only playing me harder than I was playing him. But I doubted that. Chris seemed more book smart, less street smart. And that was perfect for me.

"Ok, here we go," I said, taking a deep breath. "Chase? What're you doing here?"

"I uh… I'm here for detention," Chris read off the page, adding in the nervous tone Chase was supposed to be talking in.

"Detention? I thought that was held in room 300," I said, looking up at him with confusion.

"Oh. Right. Then I guess I should get over to room 300," Chris replied with a nervous laugh.

"You're not really in trouble, are you?" I asked, placing my hand on my hips and looking suspiciously at him.

"I… no, no I'm not," Chris answered, sounding defeated.

"Then what are you doing here?" I repeated my question from before.

"Why does that matter to you?" Chris asked in reply. He was really doing a nice job with this.

"What? Oh, I'm just wondering why you're here alone in the auditorium after school," I said. "That not exactly normal for you."

"Normal for me? What do you mean by that?" Chris asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at me with curiosity.

"I just… well you're like the star athlete in every single sport and you're like, the most popular boy in school. Why would you spend your time here?" I asked, taking on the character of the love sick, next-door neighbor girl who spends all of her time pining away for the hot boy next door.

"Well, to be honest with you Tessa, I'm not the guy everyone says I am. Sure, I'm good at sports, but I'm not just some dumb athlete that trusts his good looks and athletic ability to get him through life," Chris read. "I'm really here today for… drama club practice."

"Drama club?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird but, I've always kinda liked theater," Chris answered, looking away from me as the script told him to.

"I don't think that's weird at all," I replied, moving a step closer to him. "I actually find it kind of, cute." The stopped reading for a second, pausing as the script indicated.

"Really?" Chris asked quietly, looking me straight in the eye. "You don't think it's weird for a football player to enjoy reading Shakespeare?"

"Not at all," I answered shaking my head. "I love Shakespeare! What are you guys doing?"

"Call it classic, but Romeo and Juliet," Chris replied with a smile that I found adorable. Wait, that was my character thinking. Or did Chris smile like that all the time? Had I really never noticed such a detail about my ex boyfriend's best friend?

"No way! That's like, my favorite play of his!" I exclaimed, jumping once to show excitement. "Can I help you rehearse lines or anything?"

"You should audition, Tessa. You'd make a great Juliet."

"You think so?" I asked, staring over at him shyly.

"Oh course! I've heard you reading in English class and you're really good at interpreting the old English," Chris answered, taking a few steps closer to me. "And you're really pretty." Another a pause while the two of us stared nervously at each other.

"Do you really think that?" I whispered.

"Well I… How about we get to the lines?" Chris replied nervously. "Let's do act one scene 5. The scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet."

"Ok," I nodded, pretending to be looking through the script. "You first." Chris nodded, and looked back at his script as though it was a real one.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," he read off, looking back at me at the end.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I recited.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Chris replied. The way he read the lines reminded me of the way the guy in the movie from the sixties had. I couldn't remember his name.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," I said, hoping I sounded just as professional.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Chris said, taking a small step closer to me.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I replied, also stepping closer to him.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Chris said, waiting for my next move. I took a peek at the script, and I believe he did too. It said we were supposed to move in, but not actually kiss. I looked him in the eye.

"J-just keep going," I said, breaking character. He nodded.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," he continued.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," I read off.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," he read off. We both looked at the stage directions again; and we were supposed to actually kiss this time.

I looked him in the eye again, then slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly. He didn't pull back, which I suppose was a good sign. I retreated slowly and met his eye again. The sun leaking in from the window made the colors in his eyes dance. I don't know if that was just me getting overly romantic because of the Shakespeare or if it was real, but in this moment I have actually found myself crushing on Chris Mahoney a little.

"Where for art thou, Romeo?" I whispered. "Or shall I ask, for where art thou been my Romeo?"

"I have been waiting for my sweet Juliet, and have I now found thee?" Chris asked, also sticking with the Old English.

"Kiss thy lips again and we shall see," I said, leaning into his lips again. Chris was good at this. I was surprised. I'd never thought a nerdy kid like him could actually be a good kisser. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

~Later~

That night, after we'd finished reading through the script and Chris had gone home, I pulled out my secret journal. I'd written my plan to get Danny jealous in this notebook. I opened the pink journal to the last page I'd written on: my checklist.

Come up with a workable plan: check. Get Chris to comply to my plan without knowing what he's actually doing: check. Make the play alibi work: check.

Nothing else on the list had happened yet, but I did have a few new comments to add. I flipped to an open page and began writing.

_This plan is totally gonna work. I get the feeling our fake relationship might become a real one soon. My script idea worked a lot better than I'd thought. And he's a really good kisser, gotta admit. But I also have to admit, after today, it might be a little harder to just dump Chris after Danny's mine again. All is fair in love and war, though. Stage two starting tomorrow. New target: Cathy Smith._

**As always, your reviews are very much appreciated. **

**I myself am a Shakespeare addict, so now I share my love with all of you! =)**

**Read on!**


	7. Ch 7: This Is Gonna Be A Problem

**I wasn't happy with the last chapter. I mean, I kinda was, but not really. So here's a chapter justifying the last one in my mind. I don't know, it's up to you what you think.**

**So, I'm still leaving open my offer for anyone who has a one-shot request.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Wendy's POV**

Ok, so maybe phase two could wait a little longer. If things yesterday had worked out like I thought they did, then maybe this whole operation could be taking a turn for the better. If Chris actually liked me, as I have reason to believe he kind of does after last night, then maybe he would actually ask me to be his girlfriend. Then I'd be dating Danny's best friend; I'd be that much closer to him. Was it sneaky? Very. Did I care? Not one bit.

In the time between second and third period, I found Chris alone at his locker. Perfect. I walked right over to him.

"Hey," I said brightly.

"Hi Wendy," he replied shortly.

"So about last night," I began with a sly and shy smile, wanting him to say it first. He had to be the one to say 'last night was amazing' first. He had to be the one to ask me out. It had to be him.

"Last night was a mistake," Chris said. I froze, not expecting that. Chris just stared blankly ahead into his locker.

"W-what?" I stuttered, my mind moving very slowly. I hadn't prepared for this.

"What happened last night never should've happened," Chris repeated in different words. "I don't know if it was accidental or you planned to trap me into it but either way it never should've happened." Well this put a wrench into my plans. A huge wrench.

"But I thought… I mean once we left the script I figured… I thought you felt something too," I managed, trying to come off as confused. But really, frustration was budding in my head.

"I did feel something: guilt. Wendy, you and Danny just broke up a week ago. Dating you now would be like John dating one of my exs in the same sort of time frame," Chris replied, looking my straight in the eye. "Sure, its kind of a weird example cause John is younger, but you get the point. Dating you would be like betraying a brother."

He turned away again, grabbing his math book and closing his locker with a soft _click._ I wasn't sure how to function through this. I hadn't thought of what to do if Chris said no.

"But," I let my voice fade to a whisper, "you can't say there wasn't a spark between us."

"I'm sorry but I can," Chris said, meeting my eyes again. Those blue orbs that had looked so lost just moments ago were now on fire with an honest determination. "Because even before the… kiss, someone else was already making me feel guilty about the whole situation."

"Who?" I asked, letting some of my irritation slip into my voice.

"She's… uh," Chris stuttered, looking away nervously. The bell rang at that exact moment. "She's waiting for me in math. See you later, Wendy." Chris turned to run off to math, but I caught him by the wrist.

"Wait, but can you still help me prepare for this audition?" I asked pleadingly. This couldn't be the end of the plan, could it? 

"Sure. But no more… acting practice," Chris answered, gently pulling away from me and disappearing down the hall. I stood staring after him for a minute, fuming silently to myself. Oh, Mark was going to be hearing about this. He'd said go for it, I did. And now the whole plan was in jeopardy.

~Later~

**Sam's POV**

"You promised you've give me an answer on Friday," Mark said.

"Yeah. And it's Thursday," I replied, pulling out my history homework and trying to ignore the pesky blonde boy.

"I thought maybe you'd think up your answer a little early," Mark said in response with an innocent little shrug. I sighed and gave him a suspicious glare. "Honestly. I'm not gonna beg you. I refuse to stoop to that level."

"Right," I said with a nod. "Well, I don't have an answer yet, so be patient."

Mark sighed and walked back to his seat right behind me just as Danny came running in looking like he had something important to tell me. He slid right into his seat so rapidly that his books fell right off. But Danny didn't care.

"Sam, we've got a problem," he said, trying to catch his breath from running so hard.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned by how upset her appeared.

"You know the whole weird thing going on with Chris and Wendy?" he asked. "How we're all assuming that it's nothing and just Wendy saying there's something going on to annoy me?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well Aaron told me that Eric told him that Bridget told him that Alexa told her that Connie told her that Wendy said that she and Chris were together last night at her house," Danny relayed.

"Ok. So maybe they were studying," I responded. "What's the big deal."

"He kissed her," Danny countered. I froze. He _what?_

"Huh?" I asked, dreading his answer. I knew what he'd said, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Chris kissed Wendy," Danny repeated slowly. I wasn't sure if I felt sad, or like my heart had been stepped on, or angry, or confused. Maybe it was all of them. Whichever one it was, one certain significant blunette was gonna be hearing it later tonight.

**And end chapter. **

**R&R please! I love to hear what you think!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Read on! =3**


	8. Ch 8: Fighting Is Never The Answer

**Now, let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

**Chris' POV**

"Relationships are so annoying," Bryce commented. He was currently sprawled out on the couch in the clubhouse, able to take up the space because only the two of us were present and I was currently working at the computer.

"Tell me about it," I replied. "Even fake relationships are enough to make you want to shoot yourself with a blaster." Bryce laughed softly.

"Now why are you in a fake relationship?" he asked.

"The girl said she needed to practice being in a relationship so she could get a part in a play," I answered. "But I'm starting to get the feeling that it's all a lie."

"What would she be lying about?" Bryce asked. I stopped to think about that. I mean, I'd thought of the possibility of Wendy using me to get Danny jealous, and I was going forward off that theory.

"I think she'd just using me to get to Danny," I finally answered.

"Is it working?" Bryce asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing she does will ever get Danny back," I said, turning around to face our new silver friend. He looked up to meet my gaze, and I could see another question forming.

"Do you like this girl that you're pretending to date?" he asked.

"No," I replied immediately, feeling the honesty in that statement even before I'd said it. Even after last night, after that kiss, I knew that I would always have feelings for one girl and one girl only. And that girl…

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU KISS WENDY LAST NIGHT?" Sam yelled from the entrance to the clubhouse after she'd pushed the door wide open. Danny ran in next to her, both looking equally angry. Oh great.

"I swear it wasn't on purpose!" I began, standing up quickly and holding my hands out defensively. "We were reading through her lines for the audition and then…"

"It was too hard not to leave the script and improve a little?" Sam finished for me, the tinge of sarcasm and anger stinging a little bit.

"No!" I responded quickly. "It was in the script and we were trying to avoid it but then she brought Shakespeare into it and you know as well as I do that Shakespeare can very easily throw you out of sorts…"

"That's no excuse for kissing my ex!" Danny interrupted this time.

"How's it any different from you pushing me down the stairs when you were all caught up in the plot of _Othello_ last semester?" I countered. "You believed that everyone was out to get you, so then you had to get us out of the way first, remember?" Danny looked down at the ground, not expecting me to come back with that.

"This is completely different," he said after a moments thought. "I didn't break the bro code!"

"The bro code?" Bryce asked, silently observing this situation.

"I fill you in later man," Danny commented to the alien before returning his cold green eyes back to me. "But it's basically a set of unwritten rules that stand between a boy and his friends. And dating your best friend's ex not even a week after they broke up is definitely a violation of one of those rules, more or less kissing his ex in the same amount of time."

"Do I sense jealousy here?" Sam asked, turning to Danny with a sly smile. A light blush rose in Danny's face.

"Th-that's not the point," he stuttered, avoiding all of our gazes. "The point is that Chris theoretically stabbed all of us in the back!" And now we're back to firing arrows at me.

"Now hold on a second," I tried to fight for my life.

"Chris, I can't believe you would do something like this," Sam interrupted me, shaking her head disappointedly. "You and Danny have been best friends for years. How could you go behind his back like this?"

"I'm not going behind his back! Wendy and I aren't dating!" I exclaimed.

"And I have an A in science," Danny replied, the sarcasm in his statement stinging harder than Sam's first comment. Did these two really not trust me?

"I'm serious Danny. Wendy asked me to pretend to be in a relationship with her so that she could prepare for an audition," I said.

"You can come up with better alibis than that," Sam said in response. "Which means that we have you seriously scared which means that you and Wendy are dating."

"Or that I'm being honest," I supplied the real answer. They didn't take it.

"And here I was all this time thinking that you were better than this; dating girls like Wendy, no offense Danny," Sam went on, still sounding more disappointed than anything. And as she continued, I found myself getting more and more irritated with her in response. "I always thought that you would be the one that would actually pick a good honest girl to go out with and not some egotistical little witch that…"

"Why is this so important to you?" I interrupted her, surprised by how my own voice sounded. She was surprised too seeing as though she flinched a bit at my outburst. "Why are you so mad at me over this whole situation?"

"I… I," Sam stuttered, unable to give me a reason.

"Don't turn this on her," Danny warned. "This is our fight…"

"There shouldn't be any fight!" Bryce cut in. We all stopped and looked over at him. The alien locked eyes with each of us before continuing. "You all have no reason to be mad at each other. Chris really isn't dating this Wendy girl, he told me so right before you two stormed in. And why would you have any reason not to believe him? As you said Sam, you've been best friends for a long time and Danny isn't there some part to the bro code about honesty?"

We all fell into silence at Bryce's words. I smiled over at him and mouthed the words "Thank you". Bryce just smiled in return. For a guy on the run, he sure knew how to handle deep, personal problems.

"You're right," Danny said after a time, meeting my eyes again, only this time looking apologetic. "I should've known that you would never do anything like that to me. And I should also know how tricky Wendy can be. I dated the girl!" He laughed a little and I found myself laughing too.

"I'm not completely innocent here though," I replied. "I never should've let that kiss happen."

"It's fine. As I said before, Wendy's tricky. She can get you to do anything she wants without you realizing it," Danny said with a shrug. He still sounded a little hurt though.

"I'm sorry to both of you for freaking out like that," Sam added her own apology. Her words were quick, which was unusual for her. "And I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have a lot of homework to get done." She turned around and walked out of the clubhouse.

"Sam!" I called after her running to catch her before she left the yard. "Wait!" She turned around, already halfway gone. "Are you okay?" She nodded, her eyes a little brighter than usual.

"I'm fine," she replied, then turned and walked away even faster.

"No you're not," I whispered to myself as I watched her go. I needed to clear things up with her. Her mood had changed after my last outburst, which meant that I was responsible for whatever was wrong with her. And the sooner Sam and I were on good terms again, the better.

"So what play is Wendy auditioning for?" I turned back to see Danny still standing in the doorway of the clubhouse, leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"I… I don't know," I answered. "She didn't say." Danny met my eyes again.

"Really?" he commented. "Well, let me know when she tells you." Danny disappeared into the clubhouse, while I remained outside, thinking for a minute. Maybe this really was just an elaborate scheme Wendy had cooked up to get Danny jealous. Actually, it had to be. But how to properly expose Wendy's scheme without her knowing? And how to win Sam's friendship back? Those are the two greatest questions of my existence as of today.

**Comments and constructive criticisms accepted and very, very much appreciated! **

**Read on!**


	9. Ch 9: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**And now for a new chapter and maybe even a... cliffhanger author's note! =) Mwahaha!**

**Two chapters in one day! Success!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Wendy's POV**

Mark's a real idiot sometimes. Scratch that, he's a real idiot _all_ the time. Was this the first time I'd thought this? No. Yet every time the feeling occurred, I seemed to have forgotten how truly transparent my blonde partner in crime could be.

Walking home in the pale afternoon light, I sighed, thinking back to the conversation we'd just had. I'd told him about what happened with Chris; everything from last night to the roadblock we'd hit this morning. I literally was holding on by a thread with him. And Mark hadn't even gotten his part of the plan up and running yet!

But despite that little set back, I had the feeling that once Mark's end of the deal was upheld, my part would fall back into place. As soon as Mark had Sam, Chris was as good as mine. Which I suppose wasn't really what either of us wanted because I was only in this to get Danny and Mark was in it for Cathy. But hey, whatever it took to get there.

Were we being underhanded and mean? You could say that.

"You look like you've been through a lot today," a voice suddenly said from next to me. I looked over to see a girl a few inches taller than me with pale skin and platinum blonde hair with red curls at places in the ends walking next to me. "Boy trouble?"

"Uh… who are you?" I asked, ignoring her question. I don't answer to strangers.

"I'm new here," she replied. "And you seem to be quite distraught over something. Come on, you can tell me. It's not like I know anyone here that I can share it with. And believe me, I know what boy drama feels like." I cast a side-glance at this new girl and decided what the heck?

"I'm seeking revenge on my ex boyfriend in a way that'll get him back," I said. "And my partner's a total idiot."

"What's she doing that's so bothersome?" my new friend asked.

"_He's_ not holding up his end of the deal," I replied. "And I'm starting to lose control of my end. You see, I'm pretending to date this guy, and now he's mad at me. I don't know how much longer I can keep him in this game without him figuring me out."

"How do you know he doesn't already know what you're up to?" she asked.

"Trust me, he had way too little experience in relationships to figure me out," I answered. "What about you? What're your lamentations with men?"

"I'm currently seeking revenge on an ex in a way that'll get him back too," she said.

"Really?" I commented rhetorically. Then I had an idea. "You know, we could totally work together on this. Like, you could help me get Danny back and I could help you get…"

"Bryce," the girl supplied her ex lover's name.

"I could help you get Bryce back," I finished. "Mark would probably be thrilled to have another member. I know I would be cause Mark's less than a reliable partner. But he wants the girl I'm breaking Danny up with so I guess he's important."

"Awesome," the girl replied. "This is gonna be so great. Bryce will be mine again in no time." I looked over at her before extending my hand.

"I'm Wendy," I said.

"Phoebe," she replied, shaking my hand. And with that, we'd sealed our pact to work together to destroy our ex lover's lives so they could be ours again. Or at least that's what she was going to help me do. Cause nothing's easier to work with than a vulnerable guy.

**Cathy's POV**

"I told you that you should've told him how you felt months ago," I said into the phone, lying on my stomach on my bed that night. "And now look what happened. I hate to say it Sam, but you've probably missed your chance."

"I hate to hear it, but you might be right," Sam replied, her voice wavering again. "But I don't want to believe it!"

"I know it's hard, but think about it. Maybe if you'd let Chris know that you liked him, he would've gone for it and asked you out," I said what she needed to hear. We'd reached that point in the call.

"But Cathy it's not that simple. How can you let a guy know you like him without saying it?" Sam asked. "And how do you know he likes you back?"

"There are ways," I answered, thinking for a second. "How about this; I'll go through little things that I can remember in the past few months that could be good instances of you two showing feelings towards one another." Sam was silent for a moment.

"Okay. That sounds like it could be helpful," she said. "Remind me to use this on you whenever you need relationship help. Oh wait, you've already found the perfect guy." She laughed a little and I laughed too, happy to have given her a reason to laugh after an hour of attempting to get her to stop crying. It wasn't usual that Sam got upset over things, but it was something about relationship drama that just tipped her over the edge.

"Alright, here we go," I said, thinking of a good moment between her and Chris. "What about that time in the hallway back in September?"

"When I tripped and my books went flying?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Well, I fell into Chris and knocked his book everywhere too. Then we both scrambled to pick them up, and I ended up walking away with his history book and he had my math book, but we didn't figure that out till later," Sam responded. "We were able to joke about that day for months afterwards." I smiled to myself.

"How about the day you got hurt in gym?" I tried.

"Chris was the one that volunteered to take me to the nurse's office to make sure I was okay," Sam replied. "He let me hold onto him the entire way up there so I wouldn't lose my balance."

"And the time you got bad mouthed by an alien we were busting?" I suggested.

"Chris told him off in his quirky nerdy way and then vacuvated him," Sam answered with a laugh. She was seeing where I was going with this.

"The C on your math test?" I continued on anyway.

"He was the first person I went to about it, and he immediately offered to help me with what I was struggling with," Sam replied.

"The day that one kid brought a spider into science class?" I said.

"I freaked out and Chris simply took my hand and held onto it; just softly letting me know he was there," Sam answered softly. "Oh, he really did like me, didn't he?"

"I think he still does," I said.

"I don't know. Probably not after today," Sam commented. "Can we continue with the questions? We still haven't answered if I was letting him know how I felt enough."

"Right," I said, thinking a moment. "What about the time you were out sick in December?"

"Chris came over and explained the math homework to me," Sam answered. "But what does that…"

"And what did you do when he was sick in January?" I cut her off.

"The same thing he did for me, except with more sarcasm," she replied.

"And who's the only one who ever listens to his long explanations in full?" I asked.

"Me," Sam answered.

"What about that one time Danny dared him to sing in front of our choir class?" I said.

"I was the one who supported him the most and told him to go for it," Sam replied.

"And what about the time he got captured by that one really weird alien that looked kind of like a cardboard box with pool noodles for limbs?" I asked.

"I was the one that saved him," Sam responded. I could hear a smile in her voice.

"And I think you showed him well enough that you liked him," I concluded. "But, there is also something else I think. I think that both of you have feelings for each other but are too scared to admit it to the other."

"I'm not scared to admit it!" Sam exclaimed. "I just… didn't know he felt the same."

"Well, now you do," I said. "Now you finally see what the rest of us have been seeing for a while now."

"Thanks Cath. You're amazing," Sam replied before a small beep went off. "Hang on a sec, I'm getting another call." Silence. "Cathy, it's Mark."

"Don't answer it," I said.

"You know he's trying to ask me out, right?" Sam asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed. Well this was new!

"I know! How weird is…" then Sam grew quiet. I could hear voice on her end of the phone. Someone must've entered her room and was now speaking to her. I waited for a few moments as she talked with the new person.

"Hey Cath, would you mind if I called you back," Sam said into the silence. Her voice had changed; she now sounded very focused. That wasn't a good sign.

"Um, sure," I replied. "I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sounds good. Bye," Sam said before hanging up. Something wasn't right.

**Mark's POV**

"Hello?" Sam picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Sam it's Mark," I said.

"I've been thinking about your proposition," Sam continued simply. "And I accept."

**=0 Whatever could've happened for such a series of events to occur? And why were these two parts of the chapter so disconnected? Well… I have my reasons that will all become apparent in time.**

**Comments? Criticisms? Anything else you want to say? Review! **

**I'm still up for any one-shot requests!**

**Read on!**


	10. Ch 10: Shocker

**I've been having a lot of thoughts for this story lately. And I had a thought while writing the first part of the last chapter, and I decided to forget about it. Now, I've decided to actually go with it.**

**So here we go right on to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

The only thing I could think of was… well, I really wasn't thinking of anything, that's how blown my mind was. I never thought that I'd ever see this sight in a million bazillion years. Mark actually had a girlfriend. And that girl was _Sam!_

"Cathy?" a voice asked before a hand waved in front of my eyes and broke me from my shocked daze. I turned, wide eyed to find Jeremy watching me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I…" was all I could manage out, simply pointing over to where Sam was standing with Mark's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Jeremy's green eyes followed my gaze, and then popped with realization.

"Oh! I see," he said. "You're in shock that Sam's dating Mark." I replied with another sound of confusion. "Hey, maybe she'll be a good influence on him."

"Don't even joke about this!" I snapped, able to communicate suddenly. I guess agitation follows shock.

"Too soon?" Jeremy asked, still joking slightly. I gave him an exasperated glance and he stopped smiling and looked away sheepishly.

"Jeremy, you may not realize this, but this is bad. _Really_ bad," I said. "He's gonna break her heart!"

"Who's gonna break whose heart?" Danny asked as he waltzed up to me and took my hand gently. I gave him a small smile before nodding towards the new 'couple'.

"Hey now, when did this happen?" Danny asked, his green eyes widening in surprise just like Jeremy's had. "Why is Sam allowing Mark to put his arm around her? They're not… dating, right?"

"It's sad but true," Jeremy answered with a nod. "It appears that Sam has fallen for Mark."

"I doubt it," Danny replied. "Unless Sam went insane last night, she'd never date Mark willingly. There's gotta be a reason we aren't seeing here."

I stared down my best friend, trying to see if I could pick anything up about her true motive from just watching her. I soon realized this plan really wasn't going to work. Other than the fact that Sam really didn't look happy to be standing so close to Mark, she gave nothing else away. Now I'd have to grill her about it later.

"What if she's doing it to get someone jealous?" Jeremy suggested, totally oblivious to the jealousy issues we've been dealing with for the past few days. Oh irony.

"But who would Sam do that to? And why Mark?" Danny asked. _I bet I know who she'd want to get jealous, _I thought. But it's not like I could just blurt out who Sam liked in front of two guys who knew that certain boy well. "Seriously, if a girl I liked tried to get me jealous by dating Mark, I'd forget about her."

"Well luckily you don't have to worry about such a thing," I said in response. "Cause I will never, ever, ever, in a million years even consider dating Mark. Or making you jealous."

"Glad to hear that," Danny replied smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back, Danny's just too adorable when he smiles like that.

"So hey, random topic switch here, but do you two know what's going on with Chris and Wendy?" Jeremy asked, sounding generally curious. "Are they dating, or not? I've been hearing both."

"They aren't actually dating, or that's at least what Chris told me and I tend to believe him more," Danny replied. "You know, trust my best friend over my lying ex girlfriend." I held on to Danny's hand a little tighter at that statement. I know he really didn't like to talk about Wendy because he'd seen what kind of a person she really was inside.

"Well how come they're always together then?" Jeremy asked innocently. If only he knew the dramatic backstory to all of this…

"They're fake dating. Wendy asked Chris to pretend to be her boyfriend so that she can score a role in a play. We're convinced it's all a set up to get Danny jealous," I answered this time. We'd discussed this yesterday, Danny, Chris, Bryce, and I. And we had a plan to get back at our blonde troubleshooter.

"Well that's weird," Jeremy commented. "Chris actually fell for that?"

"Yeah. That surprised us too," Danny said, looking away and out the window to the sunshine filled day. "But I guess he let his guard down with her and is just now realizing what a mistake he made." Jeremy nodded, and I realized the truth in Danny's statement. Wendy had always been a tricky one, and I guess it was Chris' turn to learn that from experience.

"Speaking of, where is Chris?" I asked, scanning the room for our blunette friend. I didn't see him anywhere. Come to think of it, I didn't see Wendy's swishy blonde ponytail either.

"Oh great, our actors are missing," Danny remarked sarcastically. "Jeremy, you heard about the whole Shakespeare scandal with Wendy and Chris, right?"

"Yep. Didn't believe it for a second," Jeremy replied, shaking his head defiantly.

"Well it did happen, but Wendy was twisting the story. So if she starts any rumors about where they were today if they walk in together don't believe them. They seriously are just rumors," Danny said in response. He knew his stuff when it came to Wendy's schemes. Maybe Danny could help us decode Sam's ulterior motives with Mark.

I turned back to my friend to see her golden brown eyes watching our little trio calmly. I quickly caught her gaze, and focusing my energy on communicating to her through facial expression, trying to look as confused as possible. Sam nodded, took a quick glance at Mark to make sure he wasn't watching, and then mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. I nodded my consent. Sam smiled before Mark turned back to her again.

I sighed. This situation just kept getting more and more confusing. I turned to the door just in time to see Wendy enter the room with Chris and another girl I'd never seen before. She was tall, with platinum blonde hair that had pretty red curls at the ends. She and Wendy walked over to where Mark and Sam were, while Chris separated from them and walked over to us. He looked nervous, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey man. What's up?" Danny asked, sensing that something was wrong. "Have you already heard about…"

"Sam and Mark? Oh yeah. Wendy won't stop talking about them," Chris said, shaking his head to dismiss that thought quickly. It clicked in my head then that Sam probably was trying to get Chris jealous by dating Mark. My earlier suspicions seemed to be correct. But why would Sam complicate a situation she was already winning? "But there's something else."

"What?" I asked. I was under the impression that it was just losing Sam that was upsetting him. What else could there…

"You see the new girl over there with Wendy?" Chris asked, nodding towards the two blondes. The three of us nodded. "Her name's Phoebe. And she's currently really mad at her ex boyfriend Bryce. Mad enough to seriously hurt anyone that got in her way of trying to make him pay for dumping her." Oh great.

**So now we have our alien bad guy on Earth and in striking distance. Oh boy! What will happen now? When will Phoebe go after Bryce? How are they going to get back at Wendy? Whose plan will succeed first? The answers to all of these questions… in the near future!**

**Please review! I love to hear your thoughts and opinions! **

**Read on!**


	11. Ch 11: All Part of the Plan

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated any of my stories. High school and theater stuff have totally taken over my life, much to my dismay. But god news is I only have to take one final exam so hopefully I can get back to writing more frequently soon. =)**

**Anyhow, let's get right on into the chapter. Please enjoy. **

**Cathy's POV**

"We should write a song," I said, staring out the library window at the clear blue sky.

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking up from his book across the table from me. He was obviously thrown for a loop by my statement.

"We should write a song," I repeated. "This whole relationship mess we're in is perfect to base a song on. How else do you think all these singers make it in the music industry?" Danny smiled and closed his math book, (it's not like he was really using it anyway.)

"Alright. I see where you're coming from," he said. "Now, how would this song go?" I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to think up a good song.

"I don't know. But it's gonna be good," I answered, unable to piece anything together that fast.

"I can't wait to hear it," Danny replied, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. We sat there just like that for a moment, silent with only our hands locked together. And I loved it.

"Hey guys!" Of course, nothing good can last forever.

"Yes Wendy?" Danny asked with some irritation, never letting go of my hand.

"I just wanted to introduce you to the new girl Phoebe," Wendy said in a way too perky voice, gesturing to the blonde on her right. "Phoebe, this is Danny and his girlfriend Cathy." Was it just me, or were Wendy's green eyes watching our intertwined hands like a snake watching an innocent mouse running through an open field?

"Oh, is this the boy you were telling me about?" Phoebe asked, her yellow-green eyes studying Danny closely. "He's cute." She locked eyes with me. There was definitely a snake-like feel to her stare. "You're a lucky girl. I'd lock him up if I were you. Wouldn't want to risk anyone stealing him." I felt my eyes widen. I was unable to pull my eyes away from Phoebe's gaze so she probably saw my reaction.

Her response was a good-natured laugh. "I'm kidding. Who would ever try to break you two up? You're so cute together, and I hardly know you!" I forced myself to smile back, even laugh a little. But this whole conversation was making me nervous.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Phoebe, but I've really got to get back to this math homework and I kinda need Cathy to help me work through it," Danny said, making an excuse to get us out of there.

"Alright. It was a pleasure to meet you," Phoebe said in reply, meeting each of us in the eye one last time.

"Let's go girl," Wendy said, her gaze holding on Danny as she turned to leave. "Bye guys."

"She hates me," I said once the two were out of earshot.

"Who? Wendy or Phoebe?" Danny asked, sounding irritated.

"Both," I answered, slumping back in my chair.

"I'm not surprised Bryce left Phoebe. She seems a little… what's the word I'm looking for?" Danny asked, snapping his fingers to try to conjure up the word.

"Creepy?" I suggested.

"Something along those lines," Danny said with a small smile. The sunshine was playing in his eyes, making golden spots appear within his green irises.

"Your eyes are pretty," I commented, wanting to forget about the last five minutes.

"Everything about you is pretty," Danny replied. "Most notably your personality." I smiled. Gosh, he was cute. I tightened my grip on his hand. Maybe Phoebe was right; I should lock him up. It would protect him from girls like her and Wendy.

I heard the door to the library close and I looked up to make sure it wasn't Wendy or Phoebe or both reentering the library. But it appeared that it must've been someone leaving. Oh well. Works out better for me. This was a moment, sitting here with Danny, that I never wanted to leave.

**Wendy's POV**

"Oh la la, that Danny boy is good looking! Now I understand why you want him back," Phoebe gushed as soon as the library door closed behind us. "I mean, that other boy is adorable too, don't get me wrong. But… gah, you've got such good looking boys here!" I smiled.

"Yeah, their decent," I replied. "Now we have to find Mark. He said he was going to work on Sam to get her to slip some secret about Cathy we could use as like rumor fuel."

"This plan is so complex," Phoebe said. "I love it!" I smiled again. I liked this girl, she was good to have as a co-commander in this little war we'd started.

"Oh, just wait till the climax when we actually break them up," I said in response. The faintest sound caught my attention and I turned around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. There shouldn't be, school was technically over. The hallway was clear; the noise must've been just an echo from another hallway.

"Can't wait. They really aren't that cute together anyway," Phoebe commented, rolling her eyes. "Do you know how you're gonna split them up yet?"

"Mark and I decided to initiate the break up with rumors and then use their friends and possibly more rumors to officially separate them. That's why we've been so intent on getting Chris and Sam, so we have some substantial stuff to use against them as well. And in the end I get Danny back and Mark gets Cathy because he supposedly likes her," I explained. The truth was, the details were still in progress. It was still a decent plan as it was. And the current plan was falling into play quite nicely.

"I knew it."

I stopped cold. Those were three of the very words I did not want to hear from that voice. Phoebe noticed my sudden stop and casually turned around to see who had spoken. She froze too and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"I knew you were up to something," the voice repeated. "But you know what, I was willing to believe that you were actually being honest, and I almost lost my best friends because of it. And now you really are just using me to get to my friends." I turned on the spot, glaring him down straight in his crystal blue eyes.

"Okay. So you know the truth now," I snapped, anger clouding my response mechanisms. "What do you expect to do with it?"

"Break your little scheme from the inside," Chris replied calmly. "You've just lost the only piece you had direct control over." He turned on his heel and began to walk away down the hall, his footsteps resounding around the empty hallway.

I didn't know what to do. Hot tears started to sting my eyes. This plan couldn't fall through. Not now! "Wait! Chris you can't tell them anything! You hear me? Anything! Not Danny, or Cathy, or Sam, or anyone!" I called at him, not sure what else to say. Chris stopped and turned back to me with a questioning expression.

"And how can you stop me?" he asked simply.

"Because she knows something about you no one else does that, when twisted into the right conversation, will make you look like an untrustworthy jerk," Phoebe spoke up, walking towards Chris. That was a lie.

"No she doesn't," Chris shook his head. "Most people know that we aren't really dating and that the kiss was an accident."

"But none of them know about this one," Phoebe countered with a sly smile before gently yet also forcefully kissing him. I was shocked. Man, this girl was good.

Phoebe pulled away, looking as smooth and sly as ever while Chris just looked stunned.

"So if you say anything about our little scheme, Wendy can get a story started about what just happened. Maybe, you two actually decided to go out, but then she caught you kissing her new friend. Some boyfriend you are. And the best part is that you can't deny the worst of it because it actually happened," Phoebe cooed softly in a wicked sort of voice. "I'd suggest keeping those lips zipped, lover boy." Phoebe placed her hand on his cheek with a mockingly sweet smile before sauntering back over to me.

"I don't have control over you anymore, huh?" I asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

**And thus the drama continues…**

**Comments? Critiques? Any random thoughts that occurred to you while reading this that have absolutely nothing to do with the story but are funny anyway? (Yeah, that happens to me a lot.) REVIEW!**

**Read on! =3**


	12. Ch12: And That's The Plan

**I actually have the free time to write. It's a miracle! (For me anyway. I've been getting so bored of homework! But luckily school is now over!) **

**So anyway, I left off the last chapter with quite a few roads I could take to continue with the plot. Which one shall I choose? Read on to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

"No way," Cathy said after I had told her, Danny, and Bryce about what had happened at school. They had a right to know, and Phoebe's threat didn't scare me. The kids at school knew me better than they knew her, and trusted my word over Wendy's. They'd have to work up a pretty good story to black mail this guy.

"Yes way," I replied.

"I just can't believe Phoebe would do something like that," Bryce said, shaking his head and staring at the ground in a confused sort of concentration. "I mean, I know she's manipulative, she always has been but… I just don't get it!"

"Hey, all is fair in love and war," Danny pointed out. "Even though that statement is a total lie…"

"We'll get back to the truth of that matter later. Right now, we need to work up a plan to get Mark and Wendy back," Cathy said. "And it has to be just as creative and sneaky as theirs."

"I don't know if we're capable of formulating a plan like that," I commented, thinking about it. I mean, sure, we could probably piece together some kind of plan based on plans like it in movies and what not. But could we actually carry it out was my question.

"Maybe. But you know, it doesn't have to be all that sneaky," Bryce said, his eyes gazing off into the distance, as though he'd had a really good idea.

"I think someone's got an idea," Cathy said in a singsong voice, prompting Bryce to share his thoughts with us.

"I have a plan, but it may not work," the silver alien replied, still looking off into space as his hand found his chin in thought. "But what've we got to lose, right? I mean, a little risk wouldn't hurt…"

"Bryce, just tell us the plan!" Danny exclaimed, growing slightly impatient with our friend.

"Ok," Bryce said, shaking his head. "Here's what I think we should do…"

~The Next Day~

**Sam's POV**

"You'll never guess what happened," Mark said to me as he sat down next to me in study hall.

"You're parents told you that you're moving away to Antarctica to live with the penguins?" I guessed unenthusiastically. Part of me really hoped that he'd say yes.

"No," Mark answered giving me an exasperated glance. Darn. "I heard that Danny has been spending an awful lot of time with that new girl Phoebe."

"And?" I prompted for him to go on, still remaining unamused and keeping my eyes fixed on my books.

"I think they're secretly dating," Mark said. I glanced up at him.

"Mark, she's been here what, a day? There is no possible way that they could be together. Besides, Danny's dating Cathy," I responded. "He'd never do that to her."

"I don't know, Sam. Danny's always seemed like a real ladies man to me," Mark argued calmly, leaning back in his chair with his eyes trained on mine. "For all you know, he could've been cheating on Cathy this whole time."

"No Mark. I've known Danny since first grade. He would never do that," I said in response.

"Fine, believe what you want. But don't come crying to me when you find out that one of your best friends was cheating on your other best friend and you knew about it but didn't try to stop it," Mark retorted, looking off into the distance.

"First of all, I'd never come crying to you about anything. And second, Danny is not cheating on Cathy," I replied defiantly, scooping up my books and heading for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to our math teacher."

"I'll see you later, sweetheart!" Mark called slightly sarcastically after me as I headed for the door. I shook my head and pushed against the door out into the hallway. And the first thing I saw when I opened the door was Cathy.

"Sami, we need to talk," she said seriously. I knew something had to be up, Cathy only called me Sami when something was wrong.

"Ok. Want to go somewhere just the two of us?" I asked.

"What about in the library?" she asked in reply.

"Well Mark's in there…" I began, looking back at the door.

"Then let's not go in there. Here follow me," Cathy said, taking hold of my wrist and gently leading me into one of the hallways that was rarely ever used. We had often questioned why this hallway even existed in the building, but had never come up with a good answer.

"Cathy, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as we were alone. I set my books down and sat on the floor with my back against the wall. Cathy sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Ok, you've heard the rumors buzzing around the school, right?" Cathy questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

"About Danny cheating on you?" I asked in response.

"Yep, that's the one," Cathy replied, her blonde hair bouncing as she nodded. "Who'd you hear it from?"

"Mark," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Thought so. By the way, why are you dating him?" Cathy asked, getting off subject. "You never told me why and I'm still really confused."

"Oh yeah, that. I'm only dating him because he has this plan to break you and Danny up and he's only using me to get you guys jealous, so thus I'm trying to make him think I'm all for it, but really I'm trying to break him from the inside. I think Wendy's in on the plan too. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but at school if Mark wasn't around, one of his friends were. And I tried calling you last night but you were busy," I explained. "I'm really sorry, Cath! I wish I could've told you sooner." Cathy just stared at me for a minute. Then she broke into a smile.

"Actually Sam, this is great! Now I don't have to tell you about the plan!" she said excitedly.

"Wait, you… know about Mark's plan?" I asked, super confused. What had I missed in one day not hanging with them? 

"Yep. And you were right about it being Wendy's too. In fact, I think it may have been her plan in the first place," Cathy replied. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about: Wendy and Mark's plan and then our plan to counter it."

"Our?" I asked.

"Me, Danny, Chris, and Bryce," Cathy clarified. I nodded. "And yours too now." I smiled.

"And what is this plan of yours?" I questioned.

"Well, remember that rumor we were talking about?" Cathy asked. I nodded again. "We started that. Or more Chris told Wendy and Phoebe that a good rumor to start would be that Danny was cheating on me with Phoebe. And once Wendy got that started, Danny would start acting slightly guilty and I would act all upset and stuff, and then Wendy would think her plan was working but all along, we're just playing our own game! How exciting is that?"

I nearly laughed at how excited Cathy was about this.

"That's actually a really good plan," I answered. "What's stage two?"

"Well," Cathy began, "you see, what we've got is that Wendy and Mark's plan intends to break Danny and I up so that they can have the two of us; Danny to Wendy and me to Mark. So, what we're planning to do is play along with them as long as we can go, and then when they try to get us to separate, we'll just turn around and foil their scheme." This was sounding like a pretty serious plan.

"Sounds good. What can I do to help?" I asked, wanting to get involved.

"Come with us to the clubhouse after school," Cathy answered. "Bryce can work you into the plan; he actually came up with it."

"Awesome," I said in response. "But I do have one more question: do we know what to do if Phoebe finds Bryce?"

"Not a clue," Cathy answered. "And I actually have one question for you: how did you find out about Mark and Wendy's plan?"

"I have my sources," I replied slyly.

**And now all of the MBC is on the same side again! Or are they? And who is this mysterious source?**

**I thank you in advance for your reviews. What you guys have to say (whether good, bad, ugly, or amazing) really helps me as a writer and pushes me to keep writing. (That's why my MBC stories get updated the fastest, because you guys inspire me to keep writing!)**

**Find our what'll happen in the next chapter!**

**Read on! =)**


	13. Ch 13: Careful Who You Heard It From

**I don't have much of an author's note here right now… Um… this is slightly awkward… =l **

**Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

It was hard ignoring Danny all day, and it was even harder pretending to be mad at him whenever we did talk. He looked so hurt every time I turned away when he tried to explain that he wasn't cheating on me. I mean, I knew all along that this was just an act, but that didn't stop me from wanting to run over and hug him and stare in his eyes and tell him that I wasn't really mad and… Yeah, sometimes I tend to get a little overdramatic…

But the absolute worst part of this whole act was Wendy and Phoebe. They just watched all of it, and they both had the same look in their eyes like they were so happy that all of this was happening. Curse those mean girls!

"I can understand why Bryce broke up with Phoebe," I whispered to Chris during language arts. "She's so mean! You can just see it when she stares at you!" I peered over my shoulder at Phoebe, who was sitting three rows back, working hard on her in class assignment. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I still felt intimidated by her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chris replied, not looking up from his paper. (We weren't technically allowed to be talking, so he was trying to be inconspicuous.) "I know first hand you evil she is."

"Imagine her in her other form," I said, not wanting to say alien out loud with all of these people around. "That must be pretty threatening."

"Add six arms and weather powers and yes, that is definitely a terrifying image," Chris responded even quieter than before.

"How're we gonna bust her? She's always with Wendy!" I whisper exclaimed, leaning in closer to him for a second.

"We'll find a way…" Chris said as his voice trailed off.

"Yeah. We definitely have to get her back now, especially after the whole kiss thing," I said. "I can't believe you kissed her!"

"Shh! Don't get too loud or we'll get in trouble," Chris whispered, putting his finger to his lips to signal me that my voice was getting too loud. "And correction, she kissed me." He sounded slightly distracted, and I know he wasn't thinking that hard about the worksheet. He had to be coming up with a plan, so I decided it was best to let him work in peace.

~Later On~

When I stopped by my locker at the end of the day, right after language arts, a note tumbled out from the top of the compartment. I knelt down to retrieve the folded up piece of paper and opened it slowly as I stood back up. I recognized the handwriting right away.

_Hey Cathy! What is up? I haven't been able to properly speak to you all day and it's kinda driving me crazy. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to go just a day without hearing you laugh or seeing you smile. I miss you even though I've seen you all day! Anyway, we need to hang out tonight. And I guess Sam and Chris can come too if they want. Bryce is also allowed; maybe we can talk more about Operation Ex-citement! Haha, oh we're so good at naming things! =) And I also wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend, just you and me. Let me know later! Bye for now! –The Danny._

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I reread Danny's note. That boy! He knew how to be such a sweetheart, and then he'd get all funny talking about some of our random little jokes, (in this case it's be that we named our plan Operation Ex-citement because we didn't want out plan name to be too obvious and excitement was the best word that started with ex to use). How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like him?

"What're you smiling at?"

I froze. I wasn't positive, but if that voice belonged to who I think it belonged to, then things were about to go from good to bad.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just a note my friend wrote me in study hall," I stuttered, turning around and meeting Phoebe's yellow-green eyes. She didn't appear to be in an aggressive mood, but I was still scared of her. "He just wrote something really funny."

"Ooo, can I see it?" Phoebe asked innocently, taking a step towards me. I took a step back and Phoebe looked confused. I mean, it's not like she knew I didn't like her, or was scared of her.

"Actually, it's an inside joke between the two of us. You probably wouldn't find it funny," I made up an excuse quickly.

"Aw come on. Please?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it's really not anything special," I replied, my eyes glancing around. Had the hallway been this empty during the whole conversation?

"Come on. You're acting like you're hiding something," Phoebe said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at me more intensely. I tried even harder to avoid her gaze. Gosh, this girl was intimidating!

"What? Me? Hiding something?" I laughed, trying to sound normal. Could she tell that I was lying? I really hoped she couldn't.

"Oh hey, something fell out of your locker," Phoebe said, glancing behind me. I turned around to look, and as I let my guard down for just a second, Phoebe snatched the note right out of my hand!

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching forward for the note. But the alien girl moved the paper out of my reach, her eyes scanning the paper. "Give it back!" I didn't like the way Phoebe's eyes were flickering, and I didn't like that Wendy's right hand girl was sure to figure out that Danny and I weren't really fighting.

"Oh. So let me get this straight, you either have two friends named Danny, or someone isn't being honest about almost breaking up with their boyfriend," Phoebe said in an eerily calm tone, staring up at me with her wickedly suspicious eyes. "What's really going on here, Cathy?" I just stared at her. I honestly didn't know what to say. Our plan was finished now!

Phoebe looked back at the note again and suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Who's Bryce?" Her eyes found me again, but this time they were bright with a new emotion: anger. "We don't have a Bryce in our class. Who is he?"

"H-he's my cousin," I stammered nervously.

"Liar!" Phoebe cried, stepping towards me again. I retreated again, this time my back hitting my locker door.

"I-I swear!" I squeaked back.

"Liar!" Phoebe cried again, still advancing on me. "I think that he's the same Bryce that crushed my heart and then ran away here to Earth to seek help from the ever so wonderful Monster Buster Club who's located here in Single Town. And you know what else I think, I think that you're one of them!" I tried to shrink away from her, but my locker was only so big.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, my voice shaking. "What's this Monster Buster Club you're talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Phoebe cried, leaning forward at me. "No human would react this way. Their reaction would be more genuine. You on the other hand, are simply faking ignorance, because you are a member of the MBC. And I'd be willing to bet that you're the alien member of the group too." I didn't know what to say to that. If she could see through my lies anyway, what was the point?

"But I don't care about you right now. Where's Bryce?" Phoebe hissed, getting even closer to me. Her face was practically in mine, but I was turned away from her. "Where's Bryce, Cathy? He must've told you how dangerous I can be and how I will stop at nothing until I get to him. Don't let yourself get hurt trying to protect him and tell me where you're hiding him."

"I can't," I whispered.

"Of course you can. No one will even know it was you who tipped me off to where he was," Phoebe bargained. "It'll be our little secret."

"No! I'll never tell you where Bryce is! Friends don't do that to each other!" I cried, suddenly finding some courage to push Phoebe away from me. She wasn't ready for that and stumbled back ward from me. Watching her fall made me wonder why I was even so scared. She was right; I was a member of the MBC. I'd fought aliens way scarier than her. So why was I so afraid now? 

Phoebe got up and glared at me. Oh, now I remembered why she freaked me out.

"I will figure out where you're hiding my Bryce," Phoebe growled at me. "Just you wait." And with that, she took off down the hallway and I quickly snatched dup my backpack and ran the opposite way as fast as I could!

**Sam's POV**

"SAM!" I turned around to find Jeremy running after me. I stopped and waited until he caught up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just heard some new information that you might want to know," he said, slightly out of breath from chasing me down.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I asked.

"Chris kissed Phoebe," Jeremy responded.

"I'm sure he did. It's probably one of Wendy's crazy rumors so that she can break up with Chris right when Danny "breaks up" with Cathy so she can get him back," I said, shaking my head.

"No, Sam, I'm serious. I saw it," Jeremy replied, his face totally serious.

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly starting to believe him.

"Yes. I was coming out of the library the other day and saw the two of them together. And I just heard Cathy say it today that he kissed her!" Jeremy exclaimed. "It may not be what we want to hear, but it happened." I was speechless. I wasn't sure if I even believed it. But then again, Jeremy had been right about everything else. For a mysterious source, he'd been a pretty reliable one.

"Sam?" Jeremy asked at my silence.

"I know a guy who's got a lot of explaining to do," I said, heading off for the clubhouse.

**And the identity of the mysterious source has been revealed! Somehow, Jeremy's heard everything. He heard Mark and Wendy scheming. He was there in the library a few chapters ago (remember the random person that left after Wendy and Phoebe?) He told Sam to fake date Mark to get back at him. He's in the know. =)**

**But is this last piece of information correct? What will Sam do to Chris? Will she believe him when he tells her the truth after everything else that's happening? And what about Phoebe knowing about the MBC? Will she find them?**

**Review please! They make my life! Comments, questions, constructive criticisms, fashion tips. I'll take em! =)**

**Read on! =)**


	14. Ch 14: It's All About The Strategy

**I'd really like to thank all of the reviewers (especially Dixxy for this chapter! Thanks times a million Leo!) for helping me keep on track with my writing. Sometimes, I get distracted, and it's you guys that remind me where I was going in the first place. THANKS! **

**And now, enjoy!**

**Chris' POV**

"Cathy, don't worry about it," Bryce said encouragingly to our blonde friend who currently had her head down hidden in her arms on the little table in the clubhouse. "These kinds of things happen to everyone."

"But now she knows where you are! Or she knows that I know. Still! I'm the one that let her take that note from me! She faked me out and I fell for it!" Cathy exclaimed, her distressed ramblings muffled as her head was still down on the table.

"Cath, calm down, it's alright! Remember that one time when we were fighting that one alien and I had that one thing that he wanted and he told me to look at the thing behind me and I did and he took the thing from me?" Danny asked. Cathy looked up at him with confusion.

"When was that?" she asked.

"It… never happened," Danny said, hanging his head. "I was just trying to cheer you up." A small smile formed on Cathy's face.

"You're sweet, Danny," she said, lying her head down on her right arm. Bryce sat down next to her.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked. Cathy nodded. Bryce closed his eyes and focused hard until his antenna glowed yellow. I was half expecting rain again, and closed my notebook just to be safe. But this time, no cloud accumulated. Instead, the room began to glow even brighter than before as Bryce was able to simulate sunshine within the clubhouse.

"No way! That's so cool!" Danny exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Cathy added.

"Thanks! It's my favorite trick," Bryce said, focusing hard again and making the extra light disappear.

"So you're not mad at me?" Cathy asked, looking up at the silver alien.

"Nope. I know we'll think of some way to keep Phoebe away, even if she knows that you're a part of the MBC," Bryce answered with a shrug. "She doesn't know who that other three are. And there are ways to deceive her from finding the hideout."

Just then the door to the clubhouse opened and Sam came walking in. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I hadn't realized it until now, but I'd really missed Sam in the last couple of days.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Guys, that was an awesome rumor you started about Chris kissing Phoebe." She smiled over at Cathy and me. "Jeremy told me that he overheard you talking about it." Cathy and I exchanged a glance.

"Actually, it's not a rumor. It really happened," I said. Sam stared over at me in disbelief. "But hang on a second! It was her that actually kissed me as a threat so I wouldn't give away their plan." Sam relaxed.

"Okay. I believe that," she said. "Those girls would do anything to keep their little plan under wraps. I'm just a little surprised that they'd stoop down to black mail."

"Actually, it works out great for us," Bryce said in reply. "They think that they have Chris under their control, but really, Chris is telling us everything that they're planning. So now it's like the good guys have a direct link into the world of the bad guys and thus our plan will work out even more smoothly."

"Except we don't know what Mark's up to," Danny pointed out.

"Mark's really not doing anything. He's pretty much just going along for the ride so he can try to get Cathy," Sam said, shaking her head. "He's not really problem, just an obstacle we have to work around."

"Good. Less we have to plot against," Cathy replied. "So what's the next part of our plan?"

"I think we should somehow lure Phoebe into some sort of a trap where we'll bust her so Bryce will be safe again," Sam suggested. "Any objections and o suggestions?"

"I think that sounds good," I responded. "And I think I know how we can get Phoebe alone as well as end this little feud with Wendy and Mark." All eyes shifted to me.

"We're all ears, buddy," Danny prompted me to continue forward.

"It's a little complicated, but I think it could work," I began with a slight warning. Sometimes things played out in my head better than in words, but I had to at least try to explain it. "So Danny will ask Wendy to meet him somewhere because he wants to talk to her. Knowing Wendy, this will probably make her happy and she'll try to get Danny to get back together with her. At that point, one of us will bring Cathy into the picture and then Cathy and Danny will 'break up'. Somehow we'll get Mark on the scene, and then he and Wendy will of course be so excited that the plan is working. Now of course, Phoebe will be with Wendy and it'll take some further scheming to get her away and bust her, but I think we can do it." The others exchanged looks.

"I like it, but what happens after the fake break up?" Sam asked.

"We'll stage something else in the same scene that involves the two of them getting back together," I answered. I hadn't really thought about it, but that sounded like a plausible answer.

"Okay. I think it sounds like a plan," Danny said with a smile. "Oh, this is gonna be so fun!"

**Houston, we've got a plan. **

**(As opposed to a problem.)**

**Will their plan work out the way they want it to? **

**Find out in the next chapter! (Possibly the one after it… maybe…)**

**Review please! =)**

**Read on!**


	15. Ch 15: It's a Date

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long, but I was out of Internet range for two weeks. Camp for one week, vacation for a second, and then the internet was down. But now I've returned and I've been working on my stories, and some new ideas. So I'm going to try to finish this story up and start something new soon. **

**Without any further ramblings from yours truly, please enjoy.**

**Wendy's POV**

Something was bothering Phoebe. She kept looking at everyone we passed suspiciously. It was kind of freaking me out.

"Phoebe, what're you doing?" I asked after walking all the way to our lockers like that.

"I'm just… looking for someone," Phoebe answered, scanning the hallway quickly before turning to open her locker. I did the same, without the weird hallway scrutinizing. I began placing my books back in their correct places.

"Who're you looking for?" I asked, my eyes on my open locker.

"I don't know exactly. I'll just know them when I see them," Phoebe answered, sounding distracted. Well that answer settled nothing.

"Why do you need to find them?" I asked, needing more of an answer.

"I think they know something about my ex boyfriend Bryce," Phoebe answered. Okay, now that answer sounded a bit true. But there was something she wasn't telling me. I turned my gaze over to my blonde friend and started to question her further when I heard his voice.

"Hey Wendy." I froze for a second, then turned around to see Danny leaning against the locker next to mine, his hands in his pockets and the sunlight playing in his eyes. Oh where had I seen this picture before? 

"Danny?" I questioned, turning to face the brunette, surprised to see him here.

"Hey. Can we talk?" he asked nonchalantly. "Later, not now. I have something really important to tell you and it might take some time. So I was wondering if you and I could meet up later sometime after school. Would that work?" My heart started beating faster. Was Danny asking me what I think he was asking me? 

"Sure," I answered with an enthusiastic nod. "Of course. Name the time and place and I'll be there." Danny smiled and I felt my heart flutter.

"Awesome. Meet me at the park at four this afternoon," he replied.

"I'll be there," I repeated.

"Sweet. It's a date. I'll see you later then," Danny said and then walked off further down the hall to catch up to Sam who was waiting for him with their science project from two weeks ago that we'd gotten back today.

This was not happening. Had our plan really worked so soon? Was Danny already coming back to me? I didn't even know what to do with myself; I could just jump for joy and start dancing and singing at the top of my lungs, but then people would think I was insane. So that was out.

But still, the way Danny had said that, _it's a date._ Now, I know that's just a common expression people say when making plans, but did it mean even more here?

"I see that Danny might be coming back to you," Phoebe said with an excited tone to her voice. "The plan seems to be coming to a close rather nicely."

"But it's not over yet," I replied. "It's not over until Danny is officially mine."

**Sam's POV**

"You said the line right?" I whispered to Danny as the two of us walked down the hall together after he'd just set up the time with Wendy.

"Oh yeah. That was genius; she'll definitely be searching for a deeper meaning behind it," Danny replied. "Who knew that 'it's a date' could leave such an impact?"

"Trust me, Danny. Girls look into things like this a little deeper than guys tend to. It's just the way our minds work. We always have to be processing something and relationship stuff if probably one of the more fun topics to think through," I explained. Danny nodded.

"Ok, so tonight. You'll bring Mark into the picture at around 4:15. Then Chris will bring Cathy in about the same time. And then the showdown will begin," Danny ran through our plan quietly.

"Yep. And while you and Cathy deal with the two heartbreakers, Chris and I will corner Phoebe," I added. "This plan really is gonna be great."

**Super short chapter! But the good news is I actually have the next one finished!**

**Read on!**


	16. Ch 16: The First Battle's Over

**Told ya I had the next one ready! (For once!)**

**I invite all of you to enjoy!**

**Danny's POV**

"Hey Wendy," I greeted as the blonde appeared in my line of vision. I laid my hand on the spot next to me on the park bench. "Have a seat."

"Thanks Danny," Wendy replied, seeming genuinely happy. "You know, we haven't been together alone like this, sitting next to each other, for a while now."

"I know," I responded, trying my best to sound regretful. I turned my gaze toward the ground.

"I've missed it," Wendy said quietly.

"Me too," I answered, still watching the ground. "That's why I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to talk about us. What we had, and what he could have again." I saw Wendy sit up a little straighter, her eyes gleaming. It was working. I just had to keep this up for a few more minutes and then the others would come in and we could end all of this jealousy stuff for good.

"Go on," Wendy prompted. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well," I began, shifting to face her better. "I've been thinking, and I've realized that… I miss you. I mean, Cathy's amazing, but she's my best friend. And it's just not the same between us as it was between me and you, you know? It's just kinda weird cause I know her so well." Wendy nodded. So far so good. "Thoughts?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I've missed you too," Wendy answered, staring me straight in the eye. "I thought that dating your best friend, even if it was a pretend relationship, would be almost like being with you again, but it wasn't." Ok, that was a lie but we'll deal with that later. "And I've secretly been hoping that, one day, you'd wake up and realize that you still liked me too and then you'd come back to me."

I smiled at her. "I guess that day came a little sooner then we both expected." Wendy smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Danny?"

Perfect timing! I pulled away to see Cathy standing in front of the bench with Chris next to her. They both looked equally confused, and Cathy looked upset. Now it was time for the real show to begin. I tried to look as guiltily innocent as possible.

"Cathy! W-what are you doing here?" I asked shakily.

"It's a nice day and I didn't want to spend it inside, and I couldn't find you or Sam, so I asked Chris to come on a walk with me," Cathy explained. "But the better question is what are _you_ doing here?" I glanced over at Wendy.

"Talking with Wendy," I answered simply, nodding over at the blonde sitting next to me.

"And why were you hugging her?" Cathy asked.

"Because we're getting back together," Wendy answered for me. Cathy's eyes grew wide as she looked at me.

"What?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"He's breaking up with you, and getting back together with me," Wendy answered for me again. I could see Sam and Mark not too far away; they were definitely in earshot. This could not be more perfect.

"Danny, is that true?" Cathy asked. I nodded. Cathy looked like her world had just been shattered into a million pieces. Man, she was good at this acting stuff.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. Then she took on a more angry attitude. "Fine. If you wanna break up, then let's break up!" Sam and Mark finally made their way over to us.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, hearing only the end half of our conversation.

"Danny and I are through," Cathy answered for her. Mark jumped right for that bait.

"What? Why on earth would any guy dump you?" he asked, stepping forward and placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"He says it's because he wants to get back together with her," Cathy replied, pointing at Wendy.

"Cause it's true," Wendy snapped back. "Danny and I are getting back together and there's nothing you can do about it." Cathy looked thoroughly upset, and it kind of upset me seeing her like that. Luckily, this was all an act that would be coming together any minute now.

"If that's how you feel then I guess there's no changing that," Mark said in reply. "And Danny, if you really want to leave this girl, then you're making a big mistake. Any guy would be lucky to have Cathy as their girlfriend." Cathy smiled shyly at Mark.

"Thanks," she replied. Mark smiled.

"It's the truth. And that's why I've wanted to ask you for a while now to be my girlfriend," the blonde said. Cathy's face went blank for a second then looked confused.

"Wait, so you're asking me out literally right after I just broke up with another guy?" she asked. Mark nodded.

"Yep, that's pretty much what I'm doing," he said in explanation.

"Why? Do you think I'd be more likely to say yes if I'm fresh off the break up?" Cathy asked, her voice starting to sound irritated.

"Not exactly," Mark answered, starting to sound less sure of himself. "I just… really wanted to ask you out for a long time now and chance just kind of appeared so I took it. So what's your answer?" Cathy gave him one of those 'really?' looks.

"My answer is no. And it will always be no," Cathy replied, looking back at me regretfully before walking away angrily. Mark stared after her, stunned. I think Wendy was a little thrown off too, but she wasn't as concerned because her part of the plan was still holding up nicely. Mark turned to face the girl sitting next to me.

"It didn't work," he said flatly.

"What didn't work?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't know about the plan. I saw panic flash in Wendy's eyes. I had to suppress a smile.

"N-nothing," she answered quickly. "Mark, we'll talk about this later."

"But Wendy, the plan didn't work. Cathy didn't say yes," Mark repeated his first statement in longer words.

"I know that, I was sitting right here," Wendy snapped back. I decided this was a good place to jump in.

"Wait a second. Am I hearing you two correctly? Were you planning to get me and Cathy to break up so that Mark could have Cath and you could have me?" I asked Wendy directly. Fear, fear is what I saw run across her face. If I didn't know that this was the truth already, I would have realized it now.

"No! That's so not what's happening here!" Wendy exclaimed, trying to cover up her lies.

"Yeah it is," Mark answered flatly. Wendy glared at him, to which he simply replied, "If I'm going to end up miserable, you're going down with me." Wendy looked over at me pleadingly.

"Please Danny, it's not what you think. We weren't _trying_ to break you two up, I swear," she said. I shook my head and stood up off the bench.

"You know what? I'm done. This is way too much drama for me, that's why we broke up in the first place," I said, putting my hands up in the surrender position and beginning to walk away. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow." I turned around to walk away.

"Danny wait!" Wendy called. I turned back. "So are we…"

"Finished," I interrupted her. Then I turned back around and started walking towards the clubhouse. Cathy had already started to make the loop back around to her house after she'd left. And I knew Chris and Sam had already….

Phoebe wasn't there. It hit me right now like a bolt of lighting from the storm clouds that were accumulating fast in the skies. Phoebe was not here with Wendy. But Sam and Chris had still gone off somewhere. Had they just left or…

My v-com beeped and I rolled up my sleeve to check out what was going on. I saw Cathy's face and she appeared to be running.

"Danny! Get to the clubhouse and fast! Chris and Sam are already there and you'll never guess who else is joining them," she said as she ran.

Oh great. There was still more drama to bust today, and this time it wasn't going to be half as fun. I started running towards the clubhouse, ready to finally face the wrath of a revenge-crazed alien.

**One battle down, one to go. **

**Review please!**

**Read on!**


	17. Ch 17: The Second Battle

**And thus the second battle will now take place. **

**I really don't have anything else to say. **

**Except enjoy.**

**Danny's POV**

By the time I got to the clubhouse, I was all suited up and ready to go with my blaster in hand. As I ran into the Smiths' backyard, I could already hear the struggle that was taking place back there. And judging by the darkness of the clouds particularly over this street, I guessed that either Bryce or Phoebe or both had caused the storm looming over Single Town.

I ran into the back yard and scanned the situation. Phoebe sure did have six arms in her alien form, and really purple skin. In one of her arms she held what appeared to be a spear with a metal tip, and in another she had a blaster of her own. And on the other side, she was holding on to Bryce. The silver boy had his antenna glowing a deep red color and was struggling to get loose. Sam and Chris were shooting at Phoebe from different sides of the yard, trying to dodge the blasts phoebe was returning to them. Cathy hadn't returned yet.

"Let the silver kid go!" I shouted, shouting at Phoebe from behind. I hit her square in the back and she lurched forward, dropping the spear, but not Bryce or the blaster. She turned around to face me, vengeance in her eyes.

"Ah, you too?" she asked. "I was wondering who the three of you were. I knew Cathy was a member, and I figured some of you may have been involved. It's too bad I'm going to have to destroy all of you for holding Bryce from me."

"A little dramatic, aren't we?" Sam asked from the opposite side of the yard. Phoebe hissed and shot the blaster at Sam, who hid in one of the bushes.

"I've had it with your little side comments!" the purple alien snapped at my friend.

"Bryce! What're her weaknesses?" Chris asked from his position in a different section of Cathy's backyard.

"She doesn't like…" Bryce began, but then Phoebe squeezed him harder and his words got cut off.

"Well that's not very nice," I said, shooting my blaster at Phoebe again while her back was turned to me. I hit my mark again, and this time she turned around and shot her blaster at me. I dove to the ground, just missing her shot.

"Bryce you were right. She _is_ the crazy type!" I exclaimed. That only provoked her even more. Phoebe began to aim her blaster specifically at me as raindrops began to fall slowly from the clouds above us. I dodged Phoebe's shots and made my way across the yard to Sam.

"What do we do now?" I asked her, hiding behind a bush as the blasting increased.

"We have to get Bryce free. One of his weaknesses is being squeezed in the side like that, it turns whatever causes his weather controlling abilities off. The red light on his antenna means that his powers won't work right now. If we can get him out of her grasp, then we can have his power on our side," Sam answered. "So get her to drop Bryce and we'll be good." I nodded. Sounded like a good plan to me.

I started to shot at the base of the arms Phoebe was using to Bryce. I've been told to aim for the root, and I think that applied nicely here. Sam started to follow my lead, and Chris did the same. And sure enough, after enough of the blasting, Phoebe's arms couldn't stand any longer and she let Bryce fall of the ground, clutching her sore arms.

The red light disappeared from Bryce's antenna and he sat up looking dazed. Chris was closest to him and ran over to help the silver alien up. Phoebe's gun arm was still good and she shot at Chris, who took the shot and fell back ward momentarily but was back up and helping Bryce to his feet in a second. As soon as the weather controller was standing, he glared at Phoebe, who was recovering her spear.

"As I was saying," Bryce began. "She doesn't like a lot of things. Heat, for example. And then there are also surprises. She hates surprises." The rain started to pick up.

"Bryce, can you possibly create heat even with the rain?" Sam asked.

"Probably not," Bryce answered. "But I do have a plan." He whispered something to Chris and as he did, I watched Phoebe collect something else off the ground. And that something else appeared to be a flamethrower. So she didn't like heat, but she was okay with playing with fire? That didn't make sense. Wait, where did the flamethrower come from in the first place? 

"I've had enough of all of you," Phoebe said, holding the flamethrower in the middle arm on the side that previously held Bryce. "All I want is to take my boyfriend back peacefully. But since you three insist upon being a problem, then I'm going to have to take you down the hard way." Phoebe trained the flamethrower at Chris. "And I'm going to start with you."

"What? Why?" Chris asked, taking a step back.

"Because, even though you are quite cute, you're smart and you ruined Wendy's plan. I know you told these guys everything even when we threatened you not to. It's the smart ones you have to watch out for, so thus I'm making my job easier and eliminating you first," Phoebe exclaimed, stepping closer and closer to my friend, who stepped back in turn until he ran into the clubhouse. She had him cornered. Chris had his blaster raised, but it would be useless against a flamethrower and he knew that as well as she did.

I raised my blaster and started running forward from the bush. No way was I gonna let Phoebe fry my best friend. Sam was right next to me, prepared to do the same thing. But we didn't even have to shoot, because just as Phoebe was ready to unleash the power of the flamethrower, Bryce ran forward and kissed her. Yes, kissed that six armed, weapon wielding, purple skinned, crazy alien.

Sam and I stopped in our tracks. Was this real? Phoebe's weapons all crashed to the ground. The sound finalized reality for me. Bryce soon pulled away and jumped back, shouting, "Now!"

And just like that, Chris was ready with his vacuvator and captured the stunned Phoebe. So that's what they had been whispering about…

"I'm ready to take her on!" Cathy exclaimed, running into the back yard and getting into battle position. Then she took a look around and stood back up straight.

"Is it over?" she asked, sounding disappointed. "Is the long way home really that long?"

"Yes," Sam nodded, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "The battle is over and the long way home really is that long." Cathy sighed in defeat.

"But look on the bright side. Phoebe's gone," Sam added.

"And all the drama with Wendy and Mark is over," Chris added to that.

"And we can officially be a couple again," I said, walking over to her and taking her hand. Cathy smiled at me.

"Good," she said. "Cause I'm getting tired of all this lying."

"But it's all over now," Bryce said in response. "And I can't thank you four enough for helping me out. You kept me safe, and then literally risked your lives to fight her off. Honestly, I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime, dude," I replied. "You helped us work through our drama, and we helped you worked through your drama. It all evens out."

"And we finally get a happy ending," Cathy replied. Thunder rumbled above us.

"By the way, Bryce, did you create this storm?" I asked. "I was wondering that on my way over here."

"Nope. I didn't create it and neither did Phoebe. It just happened naturally," Bryce answered with a shrug.

"Well, whether it was natural or not, let's get inside before we get struck by lightning," Sam said jokingly as we headed towards the clubhouse.

"Perfect ending," Cathy commented. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. Boy, was I glad things were returning back to normal.

**But it's not the end yet! What's coming next you might ask?  
><strong>

**Find out!**

**Read on!**


	18. Ch 18: Best Friends

**Last chapter! Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

I saw Danny and Cathy walking down the hall, their hands intertwined together. We'd gotten the story around that yes, they had broken up, but now they were back together. Mark and I had "broken up", and Chris had finally stopped playing Wendy's little fake romance game. We told people the Phoebe had suddenly moved back to her old town. Everything was back to the way it was before.

Bryce was back at Cathy's house, still fixing his ship. It would be good as new and ready to fly later on today. We were all going over now after school to say goodbye. I was sad to see him go; Bryce was a really nice guy. But he had a home to get to somewhere out in the universe.

I was standing at my locker watching the clouds cover the sky outside the window. The weatherman had predicted another thunderstorm this morning. And it was just coming in now. Hopefully we'd make it to the clubhouse without getting soaked again!

"Hey Sam."

"I looked up to see Chris leaning on the locker next to mine, Danny style.

"Hey Chris," I replied, pulling my history binder out of my locker and closing the metal door. "Ready to go?"

"After you," he said, gesturing for me to lead the way. I started walking toward the door and he came up walking next to me. "So do you think we'll beat the rain home?"

"I'm not sure," I answered, looking out at the clouds. "I mean, personally, I hope it rains. It'll be like the water's washing away everything that happened recently so we can start all over, you know?"

"Very poetic. I like it," Chris replied. I shoved him slightly.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic with that?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I mean it this time," Chris answered with a smile of his own. I laughed. Lightning flashed outside and thunder rumbled particularly loud not too long after. Chris jumped at that and I laughed harder.

"Come on. You're not scared of thunder are you?" I asked.

"A little," he replied, watching the sky cautiously.

"You were fine yesterday," I pointed out.

"I was still thinking about getting fried by Phoebe's flamethrower yesterday," Chris replied.

"Very true," I nodded. "That is a thought that could stick with you." The two of us reached the door and Chris pushed it open for me. We stepped out into the world that was darkened by the clouds above. The wind had picked up and was blowing considerably hard.

"Here, how about I protect you from the thunder if you protect me from the wind," I suggested, slinging my arm around his shoulder as I moved to his other side so I could use him as somewhat of a shield. Chris was a few inches taller than me, just enough that he was taller but not too tall that it was awkward. That's what my mom always tells me it should be like height wise in a relationship…

"Sounds like a deal," Chris said in reply, wrapping his arm around my shoulders too. We walked on like that for a little, struggling against the wind.

"You know, best friends sometimes make the worst couples," I blurted out. "But sometimes they make the best." Chris was quiet for a minute and then I felt my face get hot. Maybe he didn't feel the same way…

"I guess we'll just have to test that theory for ourselves," he said finally, smiling at me. And now I know what Cathy meant when she said an ordinary day can become extraordinary in a moment.

**The end!**

**Personally, I'm not happy with this story over all. I don't know, as an author I'm just not as pleased with it as I have been with my other ones. **

**But I've already got new ideas to work with. And I'll get working on those as soon as I can.**

***Please check back to my profile to see my new story ideas and message me which one you want to read next! There will be a specific area on there for the three I'm playing with. I love to hear your opinions.**

**Review please! Your comments, criticisms, and suggestions are really valuable to me! You guys rock!**

**Read on! =)**


End file.
